1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to insect repellents, antifeedants and pesticides. More particularly, this invention relates to extended time release compositions and methods for repelling insects over an extended time. The invention has particular application to the repelling of the “red imported fire ant” Solenopsis invicta Buren, although it is not limited thereto.
2. State of the Art
The use of repellent composition materials such as GERANIOL COEUR (a trademark of International Flavors and Fragrances Inc.) to repel “red imported fire ants” (RIFA) is well known, and such compositions are commonly used for repelling insects and acting as antifeedants. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,686. Geraniol is volatile, however, and must be replenished frequently, or the insect repellant loses its potency.
In an effort to extend the potency life of the insect repellency, geraniol has been combined with compatible carrier polymers such as high density polyethylene and low density polyethylene to form geraniol infused polyethylene pellets. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,175 to Wilson et al. The advantages of this composition are improved handling and a greater length of time over which the pesticide/repellent is released under typical ambient conditions.